This present invention, wherein a temperature-sensitive nano-silver controlled release antibacterial coating composite and a preparation method thereof are disclosed, belongs to the field of chemical coating.
Coating has a long history of development. Over 3,000 years ago, ancient Chinese people could use natural oils and resins such as tung oil and rosin to make coating. Since the eighteenth century, the development of modern natural sciences and the establishment of organic chemistry have laid a solid theoretical foundation for the study of coatings, and coatings have officially reached the industrial stage. From the 19th to the 20th century, with the establishment and development of polymer chemistry, coatings began to move toward the synthetic resin era. Epoxy, amino, nitro, polyester, polyurethane, acrylic, organic silicon, fluorocarbons functional coatings, etc. have emerged one after another. At the end of the 20th century, with the enhancement of people's awareness of environmental protection, coatings have developed in the direction of energy saving, resource conservation, and pollution-free. High-solid coatings, powder coatings, waterborne coatings, electrophoretic coatings, and radiation-curable coatings have emerged in succession. In the 21st century, smart coatings have risen and penetrated into various industries. Smart coatings have received extensive attention. Now the role of coatings is not limited to protection and decoration, but is gradually moving toward the direction of ecology and intelligence.
Smart coating is a new type of functional coating formed by applying smart materials or its research method to coating production. It is different from the traditional functional coating. When it is stimulated, its physicochemical properties will change along with the stimuli, and it will be responded by changes in the form, color, etc., and be expressed in an intelligent way. Intelligent coating can feel and respond to some changes in the environment in a controlled manner and in a reproducible manner, and manifest these changes in the form of changes in temperature, electric field, pressure, sound, brightness, and color. Smart coating preparation can be divided into two phases: the primary phase and the advanced phase. The former is based on nanotechnology-based smart coatings; the latter is mainly used to create smart coatings with stimulating/responsive functional films, and is regarded as a true smart coating.
The silver antibacterial application can be traced back to the BC, when people knew that silver could accelerate wound healing, prevent infections, purify water and preserve freshness. Preserving food with silverware can prevent bacteria from growing and prolong food storage. The silver element has a so-called microdynamic effect, requiring only a very small amount of silver ions to kill microorganisms such as bacteria, mold, spores, and fungi. As the size of the silver particles becomes smaller, the number of atoms on the surface of the particles increases significantly, even more than the number of atoms inside the particles, thus the silver particles exhibit a series of excellent properties different from that of bulk silver, and has been widely used in the fields of conductive paste, sterilization, catalysis, and the like. Nano-silver is adsorbed in the modified mesoporous nano-particles with the property of intelligent “on-off” and dispersed in the coating, so that the “on-off” release of nano-silver can achieve the “on-off” control of the antibacterial performance of the coating.